The Nail on His Finger
by Shorthand
Summary: Elsie, the newest recruit to the Dark Brotherhood, has finally found a home and a family. But will her forbidden love for Lucien destroy that? LucienxOCxVicente Rated M for some future scenes of sensuality.
1. Murderer

**Title: **The Nail on His Finger

**Rating**: R (ehh...it's more like PG13, but just in case...)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Elder Scrolls world, the plots, or the characters. Elsie is my creation.

**Extended Summary**: Elsie, the newest recruit to the Dark Brotherhood, has finally found a home and a family. But she isn't the only one. The Night Mother has spoken of a Prophecy, and girls who fit Elsie's description are systematically being kidnapped by Speakers all across Tamriel. Lucien struggles to maintain his power over Elsie and The Blank Hand while Vicente develops a secret blood lust for Elsie, Lucien's prized servant. Meanwhile, Elsie becomes torn between her master's protection and her predator's needs. On top of it all, there may be a traitor in their midst.

**Author's Note**: What if, halfway through the Dark Brotherhood Main Quest, you realized that Lucien Lachance was going to die? What would you do to stop the ending of the final quest from coming true? I've never written serious stuff before, but that's basically the gist of this fic. Thanks so much for your interest in my story, and I hope you enjoy! As always, comments and constructive criticisms are appreciated!

_**A great big thank you goes out to my faithful reviewers:**_

Bosmer, Fire Kunai, DuRiechstSoGut98, Lady of Spring Rain_**  
**_

_**Thank you for your ideas, your inspiration, and your compliments. I couldn't have written this without you. And to everyone reading this, please make a note to check out their stories! Not only are they awesome reviews, but they're also amazing writers!  
**_

EDIT: I was bored, so I gave my chapters names...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Murderer  
**

"Stop! You've violated the law!"

The young woman froze. Her outstretched hand was reaching for an expensive ebony shield. Someone had discarded it in an alleyway outside of the Imperial Trading Company Office. She hadn't even touched it yet.

"Sir, how could you accuse me? This doesn't belong to anybody – it was just lying here. Besides, I haven't even-

"Ah, so the Imperial City's worst thief has a new tactic – playing innocent. Out of all your ridiculous strategies, I must say, this is by far the stupidest," His laughter was wicked; "Do you really think I'd believe someone with a reputation like yours?"

The young woman was silent. She kept her back towards him so he couldn't see her face.

"Anyone could recognize that red hair of yours from a mile away," She could hear his heavy armor clanking as he strode up behind her; "You got this from that old whore-mother of yours, didn't you?" He grabbed a strand of her blood-red hair in his gloved hand, "You should think about following in her footsteps. You'd make a much better wench than a thief."

The young woman clenched her fists.

"You could be 'Elsie the Red-Headed Hooker.'" He cackled, "It's got a great ring to it, don't you think?"

Elsie wanted to reach out and smack him, but instead she slowly moved her hands out of his line of vision, and began to form the hand symbols for a conjuration spell.

"You look suitable enough for the job, but I should make sure," His hand moved farther down her back, "We could have a little job interview in the back of the alley here. What do you say?"

Before he could make another move, Elsie threw her palm in the hair. A fist full of purple smoke poured out and gathered in a dark purple cloud behind the guard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? How dare you attack an Imperial Legion Officer?!" He threw her against the wall and unsheathed his sword, "Call it off! NOW!"

But it was too late. The skeleton guardian had already emerged from its cloudy portal and had begun hacking away at the officer's armor. After spewing several curses, the man released her and turned to defend himself against the attacking creature.

Elsie knew her summoned beast wouldn't last long against the guard, but at least it served as an effective distraction. Without a moment to spare, she dashed out of the alleyway, down the dirty streets of the Waterfront District, and dove headfirst into the murky waters of Lake Rumare.

The icy water felt refreshing as it rushed past her burning muscles, but it did nothing to cool her upcoming frustration. She hated the Imperial City and everything about it. Anyone who wasn't out to arrest her was out to abuse her, verbally, physically, or sometimes both. It all came with the package of being another illegitimate child of Moria the Red Rose, the city's most famous whore.

Elsie had never truly met her mother before; save for the few times she glimpsed her warming up to drunken men outside of The King and Queen Tavern. And as for her father, well, he could be anyone - anyone wealthy enough to book a night with the Imperial City's celebrity hooker.

Just as she was beginning to feel a bit too cold, a sandy beach appeared on the horizon. She was out of the water and on the beach in seconds. Although the sun was setting and evening was drawing near, the sand was still warm beneath her feet. She stretched out on a nearby rock and allowed herself to dry in the last remaining hints of sunlight. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting the fresh air fill her lungs.

_That's the only nice thing about the Imperial City_, She thought to herself, _The fact that it's so easy to escape._

Of course, she would have to go back sometime before midnight for food and a safe place to sleep, but as long as the sun was in the sky, the wilderness was her sanctuary, and she would enjoy it for as long as she could.

It wasn't long before the sky turned dark and night's shadow began to stretch itself across the beach. Elsie's stomach rumbled, waking her from her relaxing nap. Reluctantly, she picked herself up and waded into the water. She didn't want to go back, but she had to. She hadn't eaten in three days.

Suddenly, several voices from the forest caught her attention. Elsie titled her head towards the sound.

"You…pass…another slice…Sheppard's pie."

As if on cue, the scent of warm, delicious, freshly baked Sheppard's pie wafted by her. She smirked, _S__omeone must have set up camp in the forest while I sleeping._

Campers were always the easiest to steal from. Their stuff was usually scattered throughout the campground, making it easy to steal without getting caught. And even if she did get caught, escape was simple – just run into the woods and hope for the best. But best of all, campers always had food. Lots of it.

Elsie was out of the water in seconds, headed towards the faint light. Gradually, the voices became louder.

"Hey Procis, ya wanna toss me another mead?"

"Sure."

There were two men were seated at a campfire, stuffing their faces with all sorts of meats, vegetables, and pastries. Elsie's mouth watered.

"Damn, this stuffs good. Where'd ya get it?"

"The mead? My maid brewed it up herself."

Elsie ignored their conversation and slipped around the back, behind a tent. There were several chests piled up on top of each other back there, chests she had once seen in homes of the Imperial City. Elsie raised an eyebrow, _What are these guys doing with__ so many__ stolen __goods_

"Ha! Your '_maid'_? You talkin' bout' that Breton woman ya kidnapped from Weye?" The man who must have been Procis laughed like a drunken man, "Stenar, y'know therezis a big difference between a maid n'a slave."

Elsie tried to ignore their conversation and swiped a few onions that had rolled behind the tent. _They're drunk – that's a good thing_, She thought to herself, _It'll make this easy_.

Stenar emitted a few alcohol-induced hiccups before answering, "Doesn't matta, does it? She gives me everything I needs. N' I mean _everything_."

The two men laughed loudly, spilling their drinks on the dinner set before them. Elsie decided not to stick around any longer.

"I gotta get me one of them!" Procis snorted, slapping his friend on the back, "Soon as Jucanis gits back, we're goin' searchin!"

_Shit, there's__ more of them?_ A chill ran up Elsie's spine. She didn't know who these men were, or why they were here, but she knew one thing for certain. _I have to get out of here._

She dashed away from the camp as quietly as she could, tucking the onions safely in the fold of her shirt. She kept glancing over her shoulder every now and then to make sure no one was following. Just when the fire from the camp was almost out of sight and Elsie thought it was finally safe to stop running, she bumped into something tall and grimy - something that smelled like old mead.

"Well, well, what have we got 'ere?"

Elsie fell to the ground, the stolen onions spilling everywhere. She felt a hand grope at her head in the dark, pulling her up by her hair.

"Mmm…A pretty lil' woman."

Elsie struggled and threw her fists in random directions, but she had spent too much time around the campfire and her eyes had not yet adjusted to the dark. The man grabbed her wrists and dragged her back to the camp effortlessly.

"Hey guys! Lookie what I found!"

As soon as she could see again, Elsie tried to twist out of his grip.

"Watch it, she's a feisty one."

She managed to wriggle out of his fists, only to be pulled into an assertive embrace by Procis. He lowered his face down to hers, his breath hot and sticky with mead. She tried to scream, but who would help her? The Imperial Officer had tried to do the same thing only moments ago.

Procis smirked as he watched the hope drain for her eyes and began moving his hands up her shirt, "Yer just what I was lookin' fer."

He forced himself on her, trying to open her mouth with his lips. Elsie turned away and tried to free her hands so she could cast a conjugation spell. It wasn't likely that her skeleton guardian could occupy three highway men, but it was her only option.

"Aye, she knows magic!" Procis shouted towards the others, "We're gunna need your expertise for this one, Stenar!"

Procis threw her onto his sleeping cot and straddled her, holding her hands above her head.

"See ya in the mornin', sweets."

The blunt side of Stenar's boot hitting her head was the last thing she saw before her eyes went black. She cringed, knowing that there was no way to protect her body once her mind was gone, but it was too late. The darkness had already claimed her, and she lay unconscious.

* * *

Elsie awoke in the middle of the night, gasping for air. She burst out of the lake, coughing up what seemed like gallons of water, and dragged herself onto the shore. The first thing she noticed was the sharp pain on the side of her head, the next was that her clothes were missing. Elsie looked around and tried to make sense of her surroundings. She had been floating in some river she had never seen before. She was surrounding by thick forests on all sides, and the scene was pitch black, save for the faint glow of smoldering embers in the distance.

It didn't take her long to figure out what happened, and when she did a strong wave of nausea hit her stomach. The highway men had stripped her of what was left of her dignity and thrown her into a nearby river. At first she just stood there, letting the tears run down her face and mix with the freshwater lapping up against her legs.

A thousand different emotions were screaming through her mind, but she couldn't decipher any of them in the confusion. She just wanted it to be over – she wanted to end it all. It wouldn't matter – she had nothing, and no one would miss her. Her only place of escape on the beach would always be tainted with the memory of what had just happened. Her only paradise had just been torn from her. Her body wasn't even hers anymore. There was nothing left for her here.

_Nothing._

She glanced at the smoldering embers flickering away into the darkness and something sparked inside her. _They_ had done this to her. It was _their_ fault. _They_ deserved to suffer just as she did, in just as many ways. _They_ were the ones who were going to leave this world tonight, not her.

Elsie's feet began to move of their own accord, marching her out of the water and straight towards the encampment. The three highway men were scattered across the campsite, fast asleep in drunken slumbers. Elsie watched them sleep, their faces curled into demon-like snarls as they snored. They _were_ demons. They couldn't be people. They were demons and she was going to kill every last one of them.

Elsie watched herself pick up a dagger from Procis's trousers and drag it across the thin skin on his throat. The blood poured out in torrents, cutting off his snores with a sickening gurgling sound. Blood spattered all over her hands, but she couldn't stop herself. It was like watching a scene through the eyes of someone else – she could only watch it happen, but she had no control over it.

She killed the other two men the same way, then dropped the dagger and left the encampment. She didn't bother to hide the bodies – she didn't care if she was caught, and she didn't touch any of the food either. She wasn't hungry. In fact, she felt so sick she doubted she would ever eat again.

Elsie wandered the dark forest for hours, completely oblivious to where she was going. But she didn't care. All that she could see were the three necks, slowly being sliced open by a hand that was a part of her body, yet not her own. There was blood. Blood was everywhere. And that awful gurgling sound was still ringing in her ears.

_Did I do the right thing?_

She wandered and wandered until she wasn't sure what was a dream and what was real. Then, she plopped down on the forest floor and fell into a numb slumber. One that she hoped she would never awake from.

The last thing she saw was the dark red blood on her hands.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Sorry there was no Lucien in here for all you Lucien fans. But don't worry, he'll show up in the next chapter.**


	2. Recruit

**Chapter 2**

Lucien rode swiftly through the forest, his horse Shadowmere silently weaving in and out of the dark trees. A day had passed since the Listener had received the Night Mother's message that there would be a new recruit, so, of course, Lucien had to drop everything he was doing and head off into the wilderness to find another amateur who probably wouldn't even make it past the rank of Murderer.

"_This __girl is different_," The Listener had told him, "_She __has killed out of confusion rather than by her own will__She is not looking for the promise of wealth or power – she is looking for someone to __believe__ in. You must do this__Make her feel safe and secure__Make her believe__ that the Dark Brotherhood is the only home in the world for her._"

But it was the Listener's final warning that had truly disturbed him, "_She _must_ join the ranks __of the Brotherhood. You _must_ make sure she kills __Rufio__ I cannot tell you why, for the Mother herself would not elaborate, but I can tell you she meant it__."_

Lucien shook his head in disgust. Why had the Night Mother chosen a girl like this? She wasn't a killer; she was a weak, hopeless, whore-girl just looking for a hand to feed from. The Dark Brotherhood was not about family, it was about power. A person like her would amount to nothing.

_At least s__he will be __obedient_, Lucien thought to himself.

* * *

Although it was dark, it didn't take long for him to find her. She had collapsed in the perfect location – only a half a mile or so from Inn of Ill Omen. The Night Mother had mentioned that she was the daughter of the infamous Red Rose, so Lucien had expected her to posses the trashy looks of her mother. But as he dismounted his steed and approached her bare body, he immediately realized his assumption was incorrect.

Her hair was a blood red waterfall of silk, cascading a few inches below her exquisite collarbone. Her skin was a creamy-white ivory, so pale that it seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. She lay perfectly still in her slumber, her soft pink lips parted slightly to breathe in the cool night air. Her slender body didn't even shiver as his cold hand reached out to check her pulse.

_Still alive_ He grinned, his eyes running over her body, _Perhaps she will be of some use to me __after all…_

He wanted to leave as she was, in her low, pathetic state, so when she woke up she would know just how inferior she was to him, but the Listener's advice swayed him. He went to his pack and pulled out his sleeping roll, draping it over her bare body with a controlled gentleness that was difficult for him to maintain. He wouldn't usually do this for a new recruit, but the Night Mother had suggested that the best way to win her loyalty was to care for her, and Lucien didn't have time to test different tactics.

He sat on a nearby log, watching her sleep to make sure she didn't toss and turn with the horrors of what she had just done. Although her hands were stained red with blood, there was a delicate allure about her. Lucien had never called a woman 'beautiful' because he felt that the term inferred a sense of love, and love was something he saved solely for the art of killing. But even though he had had his share of attractive women in the past, there was something unique about this one. Somehow, there was still an air of innocence about her – an innocence that was just begging to be silenced.

It was obvious why the men had ravaged her.

* * *

A cool wind tossed Elsie's hair, waking her from her peaceful sleep. She opened her eyes reluctantly, blinking past dried tears. There was a dull, throbbing sensation on the side of her head where the men had kicked her, but that pain was the least of her worries now.

"You sleep quite soundly, for a murderer."

Elsie almost jumped out of her skin. She whipped around to face the speaker. A man sheathed in a jet black cloak sat beside the fire. His eyes were like mirrors, reflecting a stare of red hot flames back at her. He was looking straight at her.

"That's good. You'll need a clear conscience for what I'm about to propose."

Elsie was suddenly aware of her nakedness and was about to run, when she realized that a soft, black blanket had been placed over her body.

"Do not fear me - I will not harm you unless you give me reason to," He tried to speak softly, knowing it was the best way to appeal to her, but there was no way he could completely mask the harshness of his voice, "I am Lucien Lachance, a Speaker for The Dark Brotherhood. And you," He paused, looking her straight in the eyes, "You are a killer. A harvester of souls."

_A killer?_ Elsie wanted to protest, but she couldn't talk. After everything that happened, she didn't want to speak. She felt as if her voice and her body no longer belonged to her.

"You prefer silence, then? As do I, my dear child. As do I. For is not silence the symphony of death, the orchestration of Sithis himself?" He moved closer to her, making sure she didn't look away, "Your work, your death craft, pleases the Night Mother. So I come to you with an offering. An opportunity to join our rather…unique family."

_Family…family…family..._

The word echoed over and over again in her head. _Family_. It was the only thing that she had ever wanted – the only thing she couldn't steal for herself or gain by running away. But something wasn't right. A shady man visiting her at midnight in the middle of the woods was suspicious, to say the least. Besides, after what had just happened, it was difficult for her to trust another stranger.

Lucien was almost surprised to see her doubt revealed so early. Usually new recruits didn't become wary until he ordered them to kill again. The Night Mother was right. She _was_ different.

"Certain events in your life have been witnessed by the unseen forces of our Dread Mother and Father. They know of your past and present sufferings, and they know the horrors your future has in store."

The gravity of his voice sent a chill up her spine. _How could it possibly get worse than this?_ She didn't want to think about it.

"You are a beloved child of the Dark Brotherhood, and, should you accept, your family will protect you from the pain you would otherwise face on your own."

Elsie tried to see past his persuasive words, but there was something about him that made her feel so naïve. Perhaps it was his deep, all-knowing eyes or his low, commanding voice, but somehow he made her feel like a weak, untrained child. He was a wise, omnipotent adult in comparison. He knew what was best for her, but wanted to see if she could make the right choice on her own.

_He's not forcing me to do anything, he's giving me a choice, _Elsie reminded herself. She could live the way she always had, alone and unwanted, or she could join the ranks of a family that was willing to accept her. She dared to look him in the eyes, trying to see what his intentions were. It all seemed too good to be true.

"Ah, I have your rapt attention. Splendid," Lucien grinned as he felt her silent obedience sink in. There was nothing he loved more than asserting his control, and this young woman was in the perfect condition to accept it, "Now listen closely. Several paces to the right, you will find the Green Road. Follow this road north for approximately a half an hour until you reach the Inn of Ill Omen. There you will find a man named Rufio. Kill him, and your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete. Do this, and the next time you sleep in a location I deem secure, I will reveal myself once more, bearing the love of your new family."

She knew his offer had been too good to be true. She wouldn't kill again, she _couldn't_. It didn't give her the satisfaction she had hoped for, it had only gotten her into more trouble – it had gotten her into _this_. Besides, there was something about his last sentence that furthered her suspicions. She considered the possible implications one could interpret from his last statement and suddenly became very self-conscious. She pulled the blanket tighter around her body.

Lucien recognized her suspicion immediately. New recruits were always taken aback at the thought of killing again. He reached into his cloak, hoping to win her back with a gift, "Please, accept this token from the Dark Brotherhood."

Knowing full well that it would be unwise to approach her in her current state, he placed the decorated Blade of Woe on the ground in front of her, "It is a virgin blade, and thirsts for blood," He spoke, keeping his voice even and commanding, "May it serve you well, as does your silence."

Elsie looked from the dagger to him. A man who wanted to harm her would not gift her with a deadly weapon. But as he moved to place it on the ground, his robes shifted slightly and in the faint fire light Elsie caught a glimpse of a blood stained katana strapped to his waist.

Lucien watched her closely, hoping that she would pick up the weapon so he could get back to work. He didn't have time for this. In any normal circumstance, he wouldn't bother trying to convince a suspicious recruit – distrust was something the Brotherhood frowned upon. But the Night Mother had insisted that she join the ranks, and the Night Mother was never wrong.

Lucien closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As much as it disgusted him to care for such a lowly creature, he was going to have to appeal to her.

"_For our Dread Father_," He whispered silently, then turned to face the young woman, forcing as much warmth into his voice as possible.

"Dear child, why do you wince as I speak? Is it fear?" He nodded towards the fresh, bloody gash on the side of her head, "Is it pain?"

The second he spoke, the pain kicked in. Elsie had felt so numb, she had completely ignored the throbbing in her head. She cringed, raising a hand to her wound to ascertain its size and severity, but Lucien swiftly caught her wrist before she could reach it.

"Tampering will only accelerate the infection – the wound must be dressed," His grasp frightened her, and he basked in her fear for a few moments before releasing her, "Medical supplies are available at the Inn of Ill Omen. Dress, and I will take you there."

Before Elsie could respond, he pulled an extra pair of traveling robes from his pack and tossed them to her. He then stepped away and turned his back to her, grudgingly. She didn't deserve the respect he was giving her - he was a Speaker, and had full right to decide whether she had privacy undressing or not. But he knew he couldn't look. He had to earn her trust.

Elsie slipped on the clothes instantly, eager to have something cover up her body. She kept her eyes on him the whole time. One glance, and she swore she would stab out his eyes. But, to her surprise, he didn't peek, and waited patiently until she was fully clothed. No man had done this for her before.

"Finished?" He hissed. He didn't think he could control himself any longer. Knowing she wouldn't respond, he waited a few moments before turning back around, "You will follow me to the road, I will lead you to the Inn, then you will go inside and purchase a room while I hitch my horse outside. Any questions?"

Elsie looked past him, and shook her head slightly.

Lucien grinned. If there was one thing he liked about this girl, it was her silence.


	3. Kill Him

****

I just want to give everyone a warning: I'm not so sure if this chapter turned out alright. I took about a one month break halfway through - read at your own risk!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Lucien led the girl to the Inn of Ill Omen, neither of them speaking a word the entire time. Lucien basked in her silence, knowing that he was definitely in full control now. He had planned to keep the young woman close to him, just in case she decided to escape, but oddly enough, she seemed to stay near him out of her own free will. He almost surprised to see that he didn't need to use violence to win over her loyalty.

Elsie followed Lucien without question. Slowly, but surely, she was beginning to trust him. It would seem that the man meant her no harm. But the deal was not over yet. She wanted to find out what would happen at the inn before placing her full trust in a member of the Dark Brotherhood.

The Inn of Ill Omen was just as close as Lachance had said. He nodded towards the door, indicating that she go inside while he tied Shadowmere to a nearby post.

Elsie stepped inside cautiously, not knowing what to expect. The Inn was old and grimy, a little smaller and dirtier than any of the Inns in the Imperial City, but an Inn all the same.

"Good evenin', m'am," A middle-aged man stood behind the desk, "Welcome to the Inn of Ill Omen! Are ya here to rent a room, or perhaps jus' for food and drink?" He sounded very excited to see her, like he hadn't seen a customer in months, "We got a fine selection of whiskey, I'm sure I could interest ya in-

She shook her head.

"Ah, so it'll be a room yer lookin' for, then?"

Elsie nodded. Speaking was still out of the question.

"Wonderful, thet'll be ten coins."

Elsie reached into her pocket, suddenly realizing she had no money. She considered going outside to ask Lucien, but he might have sent her here alone for a reason.

"Ahem," The inn-keeper crossed his hands over his chest, "That'll be ten gold coins."

Elsie moved closer to him, but not too close, just to show him her empty pockets. But as she moved, her hood fell back, revealing her dark-red hair. The inn-keeper's eyes went wide with excitement.

"Aye! You got the same hair as the Red Rose!" He grinned, "Most expensive tramp in the Imperial City, I hear. She's every poor man's dream."

Elsie tried to back away, but he leaned over the counter, closer to her face.

"Y'know, I can get you a place to stay for the night – no need to pay. I jus' need a lil'…favor…in return."

Elsie was about to bolt out the door when two cold, gloved hands gripped her shoulders.

"Excuse me, is there a problem, sir?" It was Lachance.

Elsie tried to shove him off, but he held firm. Lucien's eyes pierced the inn-keeper, but his facial features remained stone cold.

"Oh, sorry mate, is she yours?" The inn-keeper's eyes darted away and he laughed sheepishly, "My mistake. I know, I'll make it up to you two. You can 'ave the lovers suite, free of charge!"

Elsie gulped. She didn't like the sound of that.

Lucien ignored her.

"Which room?"

"Ah, uh…thet'll be room number three, at the end of the hall!" His shuffled through some drawers, his hands trembling, and handed the key to Lucien, "Uhh…Enjoy yer night!"

"Thank you," Lucien said coolly, turning to Elsie, "Come along, _my dear_."

Elsie tried to pull away, but Lucien held her firmly and dragged her up the stairs. She began to panic. What was he doing? What happened to that bit he said before, about _not_ harming her? He pushed her into the room and immediately locked the door behind them.

Elsie bolted to the corner of the room and unsheathed her new dagger. She glanced around, hoping to see a window, a door, or some available exit, but the only exit was the one Lucien had just locked.

"It was just an _act_, foolish child," He hissed, taking in the panicked expression on her face, "Now; sit down so I may dress your wound."

He nodded to the old, ratty bed that was supposedly the greatest addition of the lover's suite. Elsie did as she was told, keeping The Blade of Woe hidden under her leg just in case.

Lucien snatched a bottle of alcohol from the cupboard in the back of the room and poured it into what looked like an empty vial from his cloak. He then pulled a chair up beside her and dipped his gloved fingers into the mixture.

"Don't move," He ordered, examining the gash in the faint candle-light, "The injury is directly above your eye - one wrong movement and your vision will be impaired."

He reached out to administer the solution on his fingertips to her wound, but she turned her face away. Furious at her defiance, he grabbed her face with both hands and moved it back towards his.

"I said, _don't move_," He spoke through clenched teeth. He was using all the self-control he had to be gentle to this whore-girl, but she was testing his patience.

Elsie stared at Lucien's face, so close to hers now, looking even darker than before in the flickering candlelight. She looked at his eyes, trying to make sense of what was going on behind them, but it was like starring into dark water – something was obviously hiding beneath the blackness, but it was something that couldn't be seen, something that didn't _want_ to be seen.

Lucien felt her starring into him, but ignored her, and took advantage of her stillness to cleanse the bloody gash. The second his gloved fingertips touched her forehead, Elsie winced with pain. It felt as if he were probing her mind with a white hot iron. She sucked air in fast through clenched teeth, but didn't dare move.

"It will sting, but pain is something you will become accustomed to," He murmured, not taking his eyes off the wound. He couldn't help but feel a strong sense of satisfaction as a small whimper escaped her lips. He was giving her pain, and she was willingly accepting it.

He grinned, feeling the power seep through him. It wassuch a beautiful form of obedience. It was unfortunate that her wound wasn't more serious. He wanted to see how long she would give into the pain. How long she would give into _him_.

"That will be clean enough," Lucien forced himself to break away then stood up and walked to cupboard in the back of the room to return the remaining alcohol. With his back toward her, Lucien reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out two bottles. One was labeled as a charm potion, the other as a restoration potion. Reluctantly, he poured half of the charm potion into the restoration potion. He felt that bewitching an unwilling recruit to join the ranks would only destroy the sanctity of the Dark Brotherhood, but the Speaker had ordered him that she must come, no matter what. And as much as it disgusted him, he could tell by now that this would be the only way.

"Drink this, child" He said, handing her the mixture, "It will ease the pain."

Elsie eyed it suspiciously before accepting it. Many others in the past had tricked her with mysterious mixtures, and Lucien was no exception. This label read "Restoration Potion." She tried to determine the color of the substance, but the candlelight was too dim. She took a whiff of it instead, and was surprised to discover that it actually had the right smell. She sipped it a little, then when she confirmed the taste was truly that of a restoration potion, she gulped it all down.

Lucien watched with satisfaction as she drank the entire bottle. Only Dark Brotherhood alchemists knew how to concoct the infamous odorless and tasteless charm potion.

"The wound is still fresh, and will heal in approximately two weeks. You will keep it clean until then."

Elsie nodded, then began to stand up. She felt a bit woozy as she stood, but she ignored it. Perhaps she could leave now. She watched Lucien carefully, looking for his sign of approval that she could go, but his eyes were impossible to read.

Elsie walked slowly across the room and reached for the doorknob. Lucien watched her intently, she knew because she could feel his eyes on her back. Trying to ignore him, she wrapped her fingers around the brass knob.

"Where are you going?" His voice asked from behind her. He didn't wait for answer because he knew she wouldn't have one, "You can't go back to the Imperial City, and you won't be able to survive alone in the wilderness with that wound."

Elsie hated that he was right, but she couldn't let him stop her. She felt a little dizzy, but ignored it. She grasped the knob and turned.

It was locked. Elsie suddenly remembered that Lucien had locked it when they first came in.

"Do not be afraid, dear child," He whispered coolly, "I'll let you out. But first you must give me your answer."

Elsie knew what he wanted. He wanted her to join the ranks. And Elsie knew what she wanted – a family. But even though she wanted a family with all her heart, she would never go that far.

Or would she?

Elsie shook the thought out of her head. She had to get this done and over with now. She had to speak.

"No," She choked on the word as she said it. She was starting to feel a bit lightheaded.

"No? Are you sure?" He grinned. He had finally gotten her to speak, "Can you look me in the eyes and say that?

Elsie turned to spell it out for him, when suddenly she met his eyes. They were dark grey, glinting like fine steel, with a hint of auburn glowing behind the darkness. They were wise and all-knowing, yet somehow dark and mysterious at the same time. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

And then there was his face. How had she missed it before? So rugged and handsome, with a striking jaw line and a hint of five o'clock shadow. His shoulders were broad and powerful, and his muscular arms looked strong enough to scoop her up and protect her from anything.

"Your answer, my child?" He moved closer to her. She seemed to tremble with his every step. The potion was working.

"I…I…" Elsie tried to get a hold of herself, but all she could think about was him. He was so close now she could hear his slow, steady breathing.

"Come. Sit down," He reached out to take her hand, "You look weak."

His cold, gloved hand wrapped around her wrist. Elsie's breath caught at his touch, her knees buckled, and before she knew it, she was stumbling forward into him.

Lucien saw her falling and caught her swiftly, pulling her in towards him. For a brief moment, he felt her body against his, then he gently lowered her onto the bed, leaning her up against the headboard so she was in a sitting position.

He tried to ignore the fact that an attractive whore-girl was half-conscious on the bed beside him, and pulled up a chair.

"Lucien…I'm sorry, I…," Elsie's face was bright red. She tried to sit up straight, but she felt so woozy. She couldn't look at Lucien. That would only make it worse.

"I can't do it," She whispered, "I want to join you, but I can't. I can't kill another man."

"This beast hardly deserves to be called a man," Lucien spoke quietly, but with force. Even in her weakest state, she was still resistant, "He has committed unspeakable crimes – his death would bring justice to those he has wronged," He paused, "He was no different from those men who attacked you."

The image flashed through Elsie's mind, making her feel sick. How did he know? Elsie looked up to question him, but didn't realize her mistake before it was too late. His eyes caught hers again, those dark, gleaming pools beckoning her to yield to his every whim. His words were so right. How did he know so much? He was so omniscient, so wise; he must have been a god. How could she deny him?

Lucien knew that the charm potion would wear out soon. He had to finish this now. Slowly, he reached out his hand, holding her face in his palm, keeping it firmly in position so she wouldn't look away.

"Will you kill Rufio?"

She quivered under his touch again, and tried to turn away, but he brought his other hand to her opposite cheek, keeping her head locked in place.

"Will you kill him?"

He mustered up all the self-control he could to keep his hands on her face, although he was more than tempted to move them down further.

Elsie stared into Lucien's dark, mysterious eyes. They were so inviting…

"Yes, master. Yes, I will."

* * *

**Thanks so much for the read! And to all the Vincent fans out there, have no fear! Our favorite resident vampy will make his debut in Chapter 4! ;)**


	4. Master

**Crap...I'm sorry...Vicente doesn't appear in this chapter... I tried to fit him in, but his entrance would've made the chapter too long. But I can _guarantee_ you he will be in the next chapter! Pinky promise!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Lucien kept Elsie sedated until nightfall, then led her down to the basement where Rufio was fast asleep. He made sure to supervise the killing himself, not only to confirm that she had indeed gone through with it, but also to release the frustration that was boiling up inside him. He had enough power over this girl to force her to kill a man, but he didn't have the power to take advantage of her. The situation tormented him like no other, but he knew the sight of flowing blood would wash all his troubles away.

Lucien watched with a sick pleasure as Elsie plunged the dagger into Rufio's chest at his command. He watched the blood seep into man's dirty white shirt. He watched a gentle stream of it catch on the Blade of Woe and meet Elsie's hands. He watched the blood trickle down her wrists and down her arms. He grinned as her face twisted with horror. It was his release.

The charm potion may have been strong, but it wasn't strong enough. As soon as the warm blood ran down her skin, Elsie realized what she had done. She snapped out of her daze and jumped back. She backed away in frenzy, scrambling to wipe the sticky, foreign blood off her body. All she could think about were the men she had killed not too long ago. It felt as if their blood was still warm on her hands.

Elsie was too mortified to think. Ignoring the fact that Lucien was right there watching her, Elsie bolted for the door. Sure enough, before she could even reach the threshold, she was encompassed in his billowing cloak. He caught her shoulders and pulled her into him, locking her in his iron embrace. She tried to struggle against the power of his arms, but it was no use.

"I can't do this," She cried, thrashing back and forth in his arms, "I tried - I did. I won't be of any use to your brotherhood. Just let me go. _Please just let me go_!"

Lucien wanted to snap her neck for all the racket she was making. He tried to keep his voice controlled, but the rage inside him was threatening to burst. He pushed her face into his chest to muffle her screams.

"Silence, child," He hissed, "If you keep this up, we'll both be caught."

She seemed to heed his warning, and slowly stopped her struggling. Lucien grinned. There it was again - obedience. It may have just been an effect of the charm potion, but he didn't care anymore. With every command, he felt the power drain out of her and seep into him. He felt her warm body pressing up against his, her soul giving into him. Her breath, her soul, her body – it was all his. Her delicate, exposed neck seemed to glow in the faint candlelight, just inches away from his hands. How he would love to wrap his hands around it. How he would love to drag his dagger across the thin skin, not enough to kill, but just enough to see that beautiful, scarlet blood dripping down her skin once again. He began to move his hands closer to her neck.

Suddenly, the Nightmother's voice rang through his head.

_Make her feel safe and secure. She is looking for someone to believe in._

Furious, Lucien released her and turned away. To have full control over this girl, but not be able to take advantage of her, infuriated him. He owned her, so he should be able to have his way with her. He was the young woman's master, but he had never felt so powerless. He couldn't stand it.

"It's too late," He hissed, his back to her and his hands pinned at his sides, "You've already signed the pact in blood. You are now a legitimate sister of the Dark Brotherhood. You must come with me." He turned to face her. Her eyes were full of fear and confusion. She was so weak. So _tempting_. "Now come, dear sister. The journey to the Cheydinhal Sanctuary is far, and it is in our best interest to travel by night."

Elsie wanted to scream at him. She wanted to tell him that she couldn't live like this, she couldn't kill again. She wanted to forget this whole thing ever happened. But she didn't want to go back to the way things were, either. She never had a real friend in her past life, and Lucien was the closest thing to a friend she had right now. In fact, he was _all_ she had right now.

Lucien stepped through the threshold, then paused. Elsie's footsteps were not accompanying his.

"Will you follow, or must I take you by force?"

Reluctantly, she stepped to his side. He grinned as she appeared beside him. Power was a wonderful thing.

Elsie followed him up the basement ladder, her head down and her eyes glued to the floor. She needed to focus on the situation at hand – she needed to make sure she was doing the right thing, but she couldn't focus. She had a throbbing headache and she couldn't stop thinking about the blood on her hands.

Suddenly, Lucien stopped abruptly. He had just remembered something.

"Take this," He pulled a small empty vial from his cloak and handed it to Elsie, "Fill it with Rufio's blood and bring it back to me at once. I will be outside behind the inn, preparing Shadowmere for the journey." He glared at her with his dark, empty eyes, "Do not forget, dear child, that I am your master. These are my first official orders to you and your unconditional obedience is expected. Severe punishment faces those who do not submit."

He held her gaze for a few moments before disappearing up the ladder.

Alone, Elsie stepped back into the dim, candlelit room. Shuddering, she knelt beside Rufio's body and tried to scrape up some blood from the floor into the bottle. The smell of warm flesh mixed with dirt and mildew was strong and sickening and she wanted to vomit. She couldn't bring herself to collect his blood. She couldn't run away either, not just because of Lucien's orders but mainly because she had no place to go. She only had one choice.

Biting her tongue and closing her eyes, Elsie took the blade of her new dagger and dragged it across skin on her inner thigh. She thought it would be the least obvious spot, considering the wound would be hidden from Lucien's sight, but she had not considered the pain. She let out a small shriek as the blade ripped through her skin, slightly severing the outside of the muscle. Gasping, she dropped the blade and pressed the bottle against the gaping wound. Blood flew in freely, filling the bottle within minutes.

Elsie cringed, blinking back tears as she limped over to Rufio's bedside, reached for the nearest sheet that had not been stained, and tore a piece off to tie around her leg. For a few moments she just sat there, on the ground, looking at the scene around her, wondering if she had done the right thing. Then, with effort, she stood up and tried to walk up and out of the basement without revealing her limp.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

The journey to Cheydinhal was long and tiresome, just as Lucien had said. They trip took about three days, without breaks. Elsie never saw the murderer close his eyes once, although she caught herself drifting in and out of sleep at times. At night, Lucien would follow the road, and during the day he would take an unmarked route through the forest. He seemed to know the paths like the back of his hand.

The journey was quiet, save for the sounds of the forest wildlife and the occasional animal attack. Lucien and Elsie did not speak much because there was not much to be said. Shadowmere was strong, and could hold more than one person, so Lucien had Elsie sit in front of him on the saddle so he could keep an eye at her. Lucien was very pleased with Elsie's silence – usually the new recruits were always bubbling with questions on the way back to Cheydinhal, but this girl would not speak unless spoken to. She had not attempted to run away or get in the way either. Lucien was beginning to enjoy her blind obedience.

Elsie spent most of the journey in contemplation. She kept rethinking her decisions and wondering if this was really the right choice. Gradually, as the trip wore on, she began to feel more comfortable. Lucien made her feel trapped, but he also made her feel safe. She no longer had to worry about mountain lions or black bears attacking her like she previously did when she was alone. Lucien could take the beasts out like it was nothing. The dark, quiet forest also didn't seem so scary anymore. For three days, she sat in front of him on the steed, positioned in such a way that it felt as if he was encompassing her, and protecting her from all sides. She could feel his strong arms at her sides, and his powerful chest pressing up against her back, his keen, steel eyes glancing over the top of her head for danger. She had never felt so secure.

The first few days of the trip were fine for Lucien. He basked in her silence, believing that it was a sign of her submissiveness. He enjoyed how the girl was always beneath him, like a small, delicate doll that he could tie down with his arms and crush at any moment. He also took pleasure in her physical traits too, for it had been a while since a female's body brushed up against his. But as the hours wore on, his frustration began to boil up again. She was right there, within his reach, submitting to his every whim, but he couldn't take advantage of her. It was forbidden. Her lower back, her slim waist, and her tight backside were all pressing up against him, but he wanted more.

He wanted her smooth legs, her bare shoulders, her fragile neck. He wanted to take fistfuls of her long, soft crimson locks and pull them back to tip her face up towards his, to expose that thin, delicate skin stretched across her ivory neck. He wanted to fit his hands around that neck and watch as the fear swelled up in those emerald orbs of hers. He was sure that there were thousands of other women in Tamriel he could have his way with that were exactly, if not more, attractive than this whore-girl, but the fact that she was forbidden made her all the more tempting.

He wanted her. But, for now, he would have to settle for another woman. A certain blonde murderess he was expecting at the Cheydinhal Sanctuary.


	5. Victim

**Vicente has arrived! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Rise, child," Lucien shook Elsie's shoulders, waking her from a sound slumber, "Welcome to your new home."

"Huh?" Elsie blinked back the sleep in her eyes, completely unaware that she had dozed off in Lucien's arms. It was very early in the morning, the sun had not even peeked over the tops of the trees yet, but Lucien was wide awake. He jumped down from Shadowmere and helped Elsie dismount. She was still a little groggy from the trip, and wavered back and forth as she tried to make out her new surroundings in the dark.

Elsie had never been to Cheydinhal before, but the rumors she had heard about it being a quaint little town were true. The buildings surrounding her were white, with dark brown cedar trim, and a beautiful stained glass church loomed behind her. In front of her stood a small, dilapidated building that didn't have much to show, save for a broken fence, a well, and some weedy gardens. The windows were broken and boarded up, and the walls were covered with grime.

_Is this it?_ She thought to herself with dismay. Even though she had lived in places much worse, she was expecting the Dark Brotherhood headquarters to look a bit more professional.

Lucien stepped up to the front door and beckoned Elsie to follow. He fumbled for a key inside of his cloak and shoved it into the door. It seemed like he was in a hurry. He glanced around once, opened the door, and dragged Elsie inside.

The inside was not much different. Spider-webs hung from the ceiling and broken bottles and furniture littered the floor. The strong stench of mildew hung in the air. Elsie gave Lucien a questioning look, but he ignored her.

"Follow me," He muttered, grabbing her by the wrist. He rushed her down a set of steps and into a dark basement. Before them stood a large, stone door. Strange carvings were set into the front of it, and a faint red light seemed to be emanating from somewhere within.

"Do as I do," Lucien placed his hand on the stone and closed his eyes. A faint voice that was just barely audible escaped from the door, but Elsie could not distinguish any words. Lucien seemed to understand, though, and he answered the strange sound.

"Sanguine, my brother."

Slowly, the door moved aside. Lucien quickly stepped through without so much as a glance back at Elsie. She suddenly felt very alone and afraid in this abandoned house without Lucien. She quickly placed her hand on the door. The sound came again, except louder this time.

_"What is the color of night?"_ It whispered.

Elsie was confused for a moment, then thought back to what Lucien had said, "Sanguine, my brother." The door opened and Elsie stepped through.

As soon as Elsie reached the other side, she began to doubt her decision again. She had arrived in a large, carved out stone room, decorated with large banners depicting the Black Hand, the symbol of the Dark Brotherhood. A skeleton guardian equipped with beautiful, yet deadly glass armor marched back and forth between the dark oak pillars. Elsie dashed behind a banner, hoping the skeleton hadn't seen her. Lucien was nowhere in sight.

Elsie waited behind the banner for a moment, trying to get her bearings. She knew Lucien was somewhere in here. She had to find him. Reluctantly, she peeked out behind the banner and made sure the skeleton had turned its back before creeping down the nearest hallway.

* * *

Lucien walked briskly towards the lowest floor of the sanctuary, not caring the young woman was probably lost somewhere behind him. He had to get his mind off her now. Suddenly, a deep, eloquent voice echoed from the shadows beside him.

"Ah, Lachance, you have returned." Vicente Valtieri emerged from the shadows, his striking-white vampire fangs glinting in the candle light, "Your mission was successful, I presume?"

"Naturally." Lucien glared. He had never been especially fond of vampires.

Vicente stared back at him, his eyes emotionless, "Then I trust you have not forgotten our bargain."

Lucien glared at him. The one thing he hated about the leaders of Cheydinhal Sanctuary was their decision to appoint unworthy people to high ranking positions, or, in this case, unworthy beasts. Lucien had had experiences with vampires in the past and learned that they should never be trusted. Vicente was no exception.

"If you please," Vincent kept his face stone cold as he extended an open hand.

With a look of disgust, Lucien tossed the blood-filled vial to the vampire, then continued on his way. Vincent caught the vial with ease, eyeing it with a deep longing, then slowly sank back into the shadows.

Lucien continued to walk quickly and silently to the lower floor of the sanctuary. He knew he should have stayed with the young woman, but he couldn't stand looking at her for another minute. He needed something to take out his frustration on. He slid a key into the door leading into the sleeping chambers and locked the door behind him.

_Antoinetta Marie._

Sure enough, there she was, lounging at the table, picking her nails with a silver dagger. Her golden hair was shorter than Elsie's, running only to her shoulders so she wouldn't get too much blood on it during a kill. Her skin was also a bit darker. But she would have to do.

Antoinetta didn't see the man in the dark robes as he quietly closed the door behind him. He slid over to her, his breath quiet and his body still, his craze deftly hidden behind his cool composure.

"Ah, Lucien, welcome back!" Ocheeva emerged from a pillar beside the table, a book in her hands and a toothy grin on her face, "How was your journey? I assume your attempts at securing our new family member were successful?" Lucien had to clench his fists to prevent himself from ripping every scale off of her lizard body. He had completed his job, and now he wanted his reward. He should not have to wait any longer.

"The new recruit is waiting in the foyer," He spoke coolly, keeping his eyes locked straight ahead, "She is young and has many questions. She's very uneasy about our establishment."

"Oh, well then, I better get over there right away!" She put down her book and headed straight for the door. There was nothing Ocheeva liked more than comforting new recruits. She had always wanted to be a mother, and this was the closest she would ever be to one.

The second the door shut behind them, Lucien set his eyes upon Antoinetta. She gave him a quick, sly grin, then turned back to her nails.

"Come here," He hissed, removing his hood.

"Darling, can't you see I'm a little busy?" She held her hand up to admire it in the light.

"I said come here, Antoinetta."

"Maybe later tonight."

Lucien was furious, "You dare defy your Speaker?" He didn't have time for this.

"Me? Why of course not," She put the dagger down a stood up, her face suddenly sweet and seductive. She looked him up and down in the candlelight, "How could I possibly resist the great Lucien Lachance?

Lucien did not answer. He did not come to talk.

"Perhaps after this you could put in a word for me the next time you speak to Ocheeva," She stepped closer to him.

"Perhaps," He repeated, ignoring her question. He didn't care what she wanted. He just wanted to use her.

With a knowing grin, Antoinetta wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against his chest. She locked her mouth on his in a feverish kiss. Lucien held her tightly and pinned her up against the wall, his hands running up and down her sides. And although it was fake in every way, he couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction. It wasn't just lust and it certainly wasn't love – it was all about power. So much _power_.

* * *

Elsie stumbled through a dimly lit corridor of the sanctuary. The dark place was like a dungeon, only with more light and furnishings. She had not been used to walking, and had forgotten about the wound on the back of her leg. The wound had re-opened and fresh blood was beginning to seep through her tattered robes. She had to find Lucien. Suddenly, Elsie thought she heard a noise – a sound of footsteps and slurping noises. She followed them, desperate to find anyone in this hell hole. She followed the sound down the end of the hall, to a room all the way at the rear, lit by only a single candlelight.

Elsie peeked around the corner. The room was small, with a concrete slab shaped like a bed on one side, and a table and cupboard at the other. A man was sitting at the table, his back turned to her, drinking something out of a vial.

"Pardon me, miss, but I believe you are not permitted in this area." He spoke gently, his back towards her. He placed the vial gently on the table then stood up and brushed the folds out of his robes to make himself presentable.

Elsie froze. How had he seen her? "I'm sorry! My mistake! It won't happen-

But before she could finish her sentence, the man pinned her up against the stone wall and pressed a cold, steel dagger against her neck. Somehow, he had rendered her defenseless in one swift movement.

Elsie could see his face now as he examined her. His skin was pale and drawn and his features were ruggedly handsome. His long dark brown hair was slick and clean, and pulled neatly into a small pony tail running down his back. His most striking feature, however, were his calm, auburn eyes. His eyes were so deep and cryptic as they ran over her facial features, soaking information into their mysterious depths. He seemed to hold a vast collection of experience and knowledge that even Lucien's eyes could not match.

"A mistake indeed, but, like all mistakes, quite forgivable," He offered her a slight smile, hiding his teeth behind his lips, "My name is Vicente Valtieri, and you must be Miss Elsie – Imperial descendant, age nineteen, daughter of Moria the Red Rose, and latest addition to the Dark Brotherhood."

Elsie was startled by his response and tried to answer him, but the dagger was still pinned to her throat. She glanced at him sheepishly.

"Ah, my apologies, miss. I am not accustomed to releasing my victims," He freed her, then nodded towards the exit, "I hate to be rude, but I really must have some privacy at this time. I'm sure Ocheeva is looking to talk to you. I will stop by and visit you for a proper introduction shortly."

Elsie didn't want to go back into the dark labyrinth alone, and, although she appreciated Vicente's decency, she decided it was not in her best interest to continue bothering an experienced murderer. But when she moved towards the exit, she had forgotten about the wound on her leg. She winced as she placed her weight on it. She felt a fresh stream of blood squeeze out of the wound and down her leg, soaking into the bottom of her robes.

Vicente froze, "Are you injured?" He tried to look away, "Please, do not move. You are bleeding. I will send for someone immediately."

"No, it's just a scratch," Elsie panicked, she couldn't let Lucien find out, "I just stepped on it the wrong way, I'll be-

"No - it's too late." Vicente clutched his temples as if he was suffering from a splitting headache, "That scent - it's so strong." He hissed, more to himself than to the girl, "So _strong_."

"Sir?" Elsie stepped closer timidly, "I'm sorry. It's really just a scratch."

"No! Don't come any closer." He whispered, almost frantically, "You must leave. _Now_," All traces of Vicente's gentle tone were gone. Something was changing within him, although Elsie could not exactly say what it was. His body became more tense, his voice more stern. His eyes took on a red hue, as if he had not slept in days.

"Vicente?" She glanced at him anxiously as she backed out of the room, "Should I get someone?"

Vicente's eyes were closed tightly and his fists were clenched and trembling, like he was holding something back. He moved away from the table, and to her horror, Elsie saw the vial she had filled with her own blood, sitting empty at his place. Vicente recognized her realization and used his last bit of strength to give her one final warning.

"Run."

Elsie didn't need to be told twice. She bolted down the hallway, but her leg slowed her down. She could feel the wound throb every time her feet hit the floor, followed by a train of fresh blood. She ignored the pain. She had to get out of there.

Suddenly, without warning, something hard and cold hit her in the back, forcing her up against the wall with a violent shove.

"You are _mine_," Vicente hissed, his eyes bright red with desire. He used his body to pin her up against the wall, holding her firmly in place with his new, superhuman strength.

"Vicente!" She screamed, but the creature holding her was no longer him. His hair was disheveled, his face pale and twisted with hysteria, and in his wide, crazed grin she could now see two gleaming white fangs.

"Stop!" She shrieked, struggling desperately in the creature's stone grip, "I am a part of your brotherhood!" But he didn't even seem to hear her. Keeping her locked in place, he forced her head back and lowered his mouth to her neck. He violently searched the soft skin with his lips, trying to find the main vein.

Elsie cried for help, but her vibrating vocal chords only excited him further. Her heartbeat quickened as panic began to consume her. Fully awakened by her scent and her throbbing pulse, Vicente nibbled the thin skin. Then, without restraint and unable to hold back, he sank his fangs in her neck and began to drink.


	6. Secrets

**Ehh...I'm not so sure about this chapter...but oh well...here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The sensation was indescribable. Even after all the stories Elsie had heard about vampires, she had never expected something like this.

It stung, oh yes, it most certainly stung, but there was something else. Somewhere in her panic and pain, Elsie could've sworn she felt some pleasure. Perhaps it was his cold lips pressing into her neck, or his smooth tongue running along the surface of her skin, but for a moment, it seemed as if this was not the bite of a monster, but the kiss of a lover.

Slowly, Elsie stopped her struggling. Although she could not say exactly what it was, something came over her, numbing her mind to all dangers. She sank into Vicente and let him press his tight body against her own. He took advantage of her surrender by pushing her harder up against the stone wall, completely imprisoning her. Elsie ignored the fact that she was practically being crushed and welcomed his advances like she would welcome a protective embrace. For once, a man did not want her, he _needed_ her.

She let her head roll back, exposing more veins for her predator to choose from. He withdrew his fangs and sucked at her bleeding puncture wounds. "Yes, that's right," He growled, pleased not only with her taste but also with her submission. Elsie moaned as he moved his mouth to the lower part of her neck, biting at her skin like a starving animal. She could not understand if this was pain or pleasure, but she was too weak now to resist, or even think straight for that matter. The only thing she was sure of was that she was needed – not to fulfill someone's selfish desires or bodily pleasures, but to give a man the power to survive. And if a little bite was all that was required to give her purpose, then that was fine with her.

_Just a little bite…_

Elsie felt her limbs go cold and her eyelids grow heavy. She could feel her energy being drained along with her blood. Fatigue swept over her, forcing her to close her eyes. She heard a door slamming somewhere and she heard someone scream Vicente's name, but it was not enough to break her from the trance.

Suddenly, there was a crash. Elsie felt Vicente's body go stiff and fall, dragging her down to the floor with him, but she was too weak to respond.

The last thing she felt was her head resting against his cold, lifeless chest.

* * *

"And how do you expect to hide this from Lucien? From the Black Hand? From the _Nightmother_?"

"I've been hiding all my life, Ocheeva. You must trust me. It is the only way."

A pair of heated voices woke Elsie from her deep slumber. Exhausted, she tried to ignore them and turn the other way, but she could barely move. Even though a good portion of her blood had just been drained, her body felt heavy. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to drift off again, but it was no use.

"Perhaps we could transfer her to a different sanctuary?"

"Only Lachance has the power to do that. If we request that she be transferred, he'll become suspicious."

At the mention of her master's name, Elsie perked up. It sounded like they were talking about her.

"Then _you_ could be transferred," The other speaker, the one who must've been Ocheeva, sounded desperate, "I'm sure Lucien wouldn't have a problem seeing you go."

"Lachance will want to know why. He has always searched for ways to remove me from the Brotherhood, and my sudden transfer would only support his argument."

Suddenly, a fist slapped down on the table, shaking the empty vials, "Why, then, Vicente? _Why_?!" Ocheeva cried out, "For years you've been in control! How could you let this happen?!"

"Ocheeva," Vicente spoke quietly and evenly, "Ever since I first joined the brotherhood, we were all aware that this type of…accident…would come eventually." His voice was calm and steady, deftly hiding the chaos within, "There is no excuse for my behavior here, but you must understand, I did not wish for this to happen. I didn't know it was her blood was in the vial. She came to me during my feeding, when I was the weakest. She was wounded. I had no control."

"Fine, I understand. It was a mistake," Ocheeva said, much more softly now, "But must you continue drinking from her? If you need live victims, we can bring them to you. But she is our sister. Why must it be _her_?"

Vicente was quiet for a long time. He seemed to be contemplating something that even he could not understand. Finally, he spoke up.

"Vampirism is a…demanding disease," He began, choosing his words carefully, "For two hundred years, I have been permitted to drink from only the dead. It's been ages, Ocheeva, _ages_ since I have tasted the blood of the living," A deep longing was beginning to creep into his voice, "You don't know what it's like to feel the heartbeat of a living victim, to taste blood that is still _warm_, to sink your fangs into-

"Vicente…" Ocheeva whispered, trying to calm him down. The fear was evident in her voice. The vampire immediately realized he had gone too far.

"Forgive me, my sister. It seems I have not yet fully recovered," His quiet, controlled voice had returned, but now it was full of shame. "I know I am a beast and I know that I have committed an act that even the Nightfather himself would frown upon, but there is nothing I can do to stop it now. I am a predator by nature and my thirst has finally been awakened. If I am allowed to drink from her, I will be my own master. If she is forbidden to me, my instincts will return. She is the only way to keep them at bay."

Now Elsie was sure they were talking about her. She didn't want to hear anymore. She wanted a say in what was going to happen to her. With effort, she opened her eyes and tried to prop herself up on an elbow.

An Argonian woman, the one who must have been Ocheeva, sat at the table, her chair positioned so that it was shielding Elsie's limp body from the vampire on the other side. Vicente's eyes darted over Ocheeva's shoulder and glanced at Elsie the moment she moved. His face had returned to normal and he looked healthier, if not younger, than before. His body was no longer trembling, and more color had returned to his pale skin. But even though his composure had returned, his deep, dark eyes were still filled with chaos.

The Argonian followed Vicente's eyes to the awakened girl on the floor and immediately stepped up from her chair.

"Please child, do not make a sound," She knelt down by Elsie, "No one is to know what happened here." She checked her pulse, then turned back to Vicente, "She's weak, but still alive. We'll need the mandrake root immediately."

Vicente nodded and opened the cupboard behind him. Meanwhile, Ocheeva checked the wound on her neck and a sad expression came over her face. "I can't believe we almost lost you," She whispered, more to herself than Elsie.

Suddenly, she was alert, "We must get you out of here," She grasped Elsie's arm, "Can you stand? I need you to follow me." She turned to Vicente, who had returned to her side with the mandrake root. He kept his eyes locked on Ocheeva, and his face turned away. He wouldn't look at the girl before him.

Ocheeva took the root in one hand and supported Elsie with the other, "I will take her to the training rooms. M'raaj-Dar is away restocking supplies right now, and Telaendril and Gogron are spending the night at the Bridge Inn, so the training rooms should be safe. Please stay on watch, and if you see Lucien or Antoinetta try to stall them. I'll come out when we're ready. It shouldn't be long."

Vicente nodded without a word as Ocheeva rushed Elsie out of the room. Elsie shot a backwards glance over her shoulder at the vampire, standing alone in his room. He was staring at the empty bottle of blood on the table, his eyes full of longing and regret.

* * *

"Hold still," Ocheeva murmured as she hastily tried to heal the bite marks on Elsie's neck. She was trying to use some old cure scrolls and what little knowledge she had of healing spells to hide what had just happened. Elsie would've protested, but the sour taste of raw mandrake root kept her quiet. Ocheeva claimed that the mandrake root would prevent the vampire disease, or 'Porphyric Hemophilia' as she called it, from spreading into her blood stream, so Elsie had readily accepted it, but now she was looking for a way to prevent the disgusting root from poisoning her stomach.

"Were you listening?"

"Huh?"

"Back there, in Vicente's quarters," She asked as she sifted through more scrolls, "I know you were awake for at least some of the time."

"Yes, but just for a little while. I mean, I didn't hear everything," Elsie could feel the blush rising in her face. _How did she know?_

"Do you know what must be done?"

Elsie shook her head, forgetting about the bite on her neck. She winced as it opened up again.

"Careful, now," Ocheeva whispered, holding a bloody cloth up to her wound with scaly fingers. She tried another restoration scroll before beginning.

"Vicente is a vampire, as you have clearly discovered, and he has been trying to control his instincts ever since he joined us. Lucien has been supplying him with the blood from our victims, but it is not enough, as we can see from this incident. Now there is only one way to feed him," She eyed the bruises on Elsie's neck and sighed, "Vicente must be supplied with your blood from now on."

"What?!" Elsie almost jumped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had been asked to do a lot of strange things in her life, but never something like this.

"We tried to figure out a different way; both of us did, but he was right," Her words were heavy with shame, "Your blood has awakened him and now it is the only blood that can control him."

Elsie was too stunned to answer. This was the last thing she expected to experience during her inauguration to the Dark Brotherhood.

"It doesn't matter how you do it," Ocheeva started, hoping to break the silence, "You are only required to supply him with fresh blood. He will need at least one bottle every other day-

"_Every other day_?" Elsie repeated with disbelief, "I'll run myself dry!"

"If you don't keep up with the schedule, he could _drink_ you dry!" Fear flashed through Elsie's eyes, and Ocheeva immediately lowered her voice, "Don't worry, you'll be safe." She placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, "I'll have M'raaj-Dar teach you all the restoration and numbing spells he knows. Vicente and I will also provide you with a constant supply of those delicious Mandrake roots so you don't contract Porphyric Hemophilia." She patted Elsie on the shoulder, like a mother, "We're all here for you. It will be alright."

Elsie was quiet for a long moment as she took it all in. Her experience with Vicente was both terrifying and exciting, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to nurture that kind of behavior in him. She remembered all the pain that came when she cut her leg to fill Lucien's bottle. The wound would probably leave a scar. Lucien had been able to fix the scar on her head, though. Perhaps he could help her heal these future scars.

"Isn't there another way?" Elsie tried to sound hopeful, "I mean, if we told Lucien-

"_No_." Ocheeva interrupted, her voice suddenly very firm, "We will speak of this to no one. If Lucien develops so much as a suspicion, you and I will be severely punished. And Vicente…" She paused, wincing at the thought, "Vicente could be killed."

Elsie wanted to protest, but she knew Ocheeva was right. "_Do not forget, dear child, that I am your master._" Lucien had said back at the inn, _"Severe punishment faces those who do not submit."_

Suddenly, Elsie realized something she should've known all along. This wasn't a mere accident on Vicente's part – this was all _her_ fault! All of this was happening because she had disobeyed Lucien back at the inn, because she filled the bottle with _her_ blood instead of Rufio's. If she ever told her master, if she ever told _anyone_ that this mess was her fault, she would surely be expelled from the Dark Brotherhood, or even worse, killed.

"Are you willing?"

_So this is what becomes of disobeying Lucien Lachance_, Elsie thought to herself. She was going to be forced to resist the man who saved her, the only man she could really trust. From this point on, she decided she would never lie to her master again.

"I'll do it," She said, trying to look Ocheeva in the eye, "But please, let this be the only time you ask me to betray Lucien."

"We can only pray that this will be the only betrayal," She said with a sad smile, "I know this will be difficult for you, as it will be for us, but know that Vicente and I will always be here for you."

Suddenly, Elsie completely forgot the complicated situation that lay before her. She forgot her betrayal to Lucien, she forgot how hard it would be to talk to Vicente again, and she forgot the enormous secret she was now required to safeguard, and hung on to Ocheeva's last words. She turned to look at her, this time it was right in the eye.

"I've been waiting to hear someone say that my entire life."

Ocheeva smiled, and stood up. "We get that a lot here," She extended her scaly hand to Elsie, "Now come. Let us go meet your new family."


	7. Dreams

**Chapter 7**

The next two weeks went painfully according to plan. Every other day, Elsie would re-open the wound on her leg and let her blood flow into Vicente's vial. Then at night, when no one was awake to see the suspicious exchange, Ocheeva would deliver Elsie's blood to the household vampire. It was an unpleasant task, to say the least, but gradually Elsie began to forget about the physical pain she inflicted on herself every night, and instead replaced that pain with the love of her new family.

The Brotherhood was quite worthy of its name – after the first few days, Elsie already felt a connection to her co-workers. Ocheeva was like a mother to her, always watching, condemning her eating habits, or suggesting a good book to read. Telaendril took up the role of the big sister – she was smart, beautiful, and knew exactly how to deal with men, especially Gogron.

It took a bit longer to warm up to the others. Vicente went out of his way to avoid her and M'raaj-Dar always seemed frustrated whenever she was nearby, but the one who she had the most trouble with was Antoinetta Marie.

Antoinetta had been the only one who was too busy to meet Elsie on the day of her arrival. Instead, she had the pleasure of meeting her the second day. Elsie had just left a training session with Lucien and was glancing over her shoulder to make sure the door to the room behind her had closed when she bumped into the blond murderess.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry!" Elsie stepped back from the Breton she had just collided with. The woman hadn't even been paying attention to where she was going. She was looking at her reflection in a dagger, fixing her hair.

"You should really watch where you're going," She said matter-of-factly, pushing a golden strand behind her ear, "It's going to be difficult to succeed on missions if you can't – Oh!" Antoinetta stopped. For the first time in their conversation, she looked down at the red-headed girl before her, "You're the new recruit! That Alyssa girl!" A huge, plastered grin cracked across her flawless face, "I'm sorry, you _don't_ receive missions, do you? What a pity. It must be _so _dreary sitting around in the sanctuary all day."

"It's Elsie," Elsie tried to smile back, although she was sure hers looked just as fake, "It's not so bad. Master Lucien has been training me for easy missions, so I-

"Lucien is training _you_?" Antoinetta's grin faltered for a second, "Sorry deary, but I'm afraid you'll have to find a more permanent teacher. Lucien is always out doing his biding for the Black Hand. His stays here are only temporary. Besides," She laughed, "He won't be able to spend much time with you. Here he has other…_priorities_."

The door opened up behind her. Lucien emerged from the room.

"Ah! Lucien!" Antoinetta walked right past Elsie and appeared at his side, "Is there anything I can help you with today, _master_?"

* * *

As the days went by, Elsie had some difficulties adjusting to the position of lackey. Although Antoinetta was really the only one who looked down on her, Elsie still felt as if she was just another rusty dagger in the training room – old, boring, and useless. Lucien was hardly ever in Cheydinhal; he was always out doing something for The Black Hand or the Night Mother, and without him around, Elsie's life began to feel tedious. She would watch with envy as fellow assassins traveled freely from mission to mission while she stayed underground to clean, prepare meals, and train every now and then.

But what Elsie didn't realize was that the Dark Brotherhood was watching _her_. Every member, even Antoinetta, had their eyes glued on her, waiting for the sign. On the seventh night, they got what they were waiting for.

* * *

_His hands were everywhere. Her hair, her neck, her breasts, her waist – it was happening all too fast for her to think about it. She tried to touch him back, to give him the impression that she wanted him too, but her movements were shy and forced._

"_What's the matter, hun? This your first time?" He laughed and the smell of alcohol ran over her face. She held her breath as he pressed his lips against hers. Her velvet burgundy dress was slipping off and she suddenly found herself lying on an elegant bed, a stark contrast to his grimy skin. _

_He was on top of her, his hefty body weighing her down so that she had to strain her lungs to breath. His dirty hands tore at her dress and squeezed her. She tried to make a sound of pleasure, to make him feel like his behavior was wanted, but fear suppressed her. She wanted to kick him as he spread her legs. She wanted to strike his half-shaven face as he struggled to remove his belt. She wanted to scream as he pulled up her skirt. But she couldn't. Something wouldn't let her._

"_Not a sound out of you now." He smirked in the darkness as he lowered his hideous face to hers. "Not a sound…"_

Elsie awoke with a start, gasping for air. She tried to move, only to find that her wrists were held in place by two strong, cold hands. She knew in an instant who it was. She had been held down by those hands before.

"Vicente?" She breathed cautiously, her body perfectly still.

"Hush. We mustn't wake the others," He whispered, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream," Elsie insisted. She couldn't talk to him about this. She needed Ocheeva. She needed _Lucien_.

"You were screaming. Tell me what you saw."

Elsie flinched. Vicente still hadn't let go of her wrists. She suddenly began to wonder what he was doing in her room at this hour.

"I…I can't. Not now," Elsie whispered, trying to focus on him in the dark, "Vicente, what are you doing here?"

"That's not important," He scanned her face with those sharp, knowing eyes. It seemed so strange for him to be so close to her right now, when he had been steadily avoiding her for the past few days. There was only one other time when his body was this close to hers, but Elsie tried not to think about it.

"For your own safety," The vampire began, his hands still tight on her wrists, "You must tell me everything you saw."

* * *

The next day, Elsie was too excited to worry about what happened the previous night. Lucien was coming back from a long mission, and this would be the first time she would see him all week. She had so much to tell him, especially about her dream, and she couldn't help but feel guilty that she had told Vicente first instead of the man who saved her life. She spent the entire morning fixing her hair and practicing her lessons with the hope that it would impress her master, but at the exact moment he arrived, Antoinetta ordered Elsie to tidy up the training rooms, and not to come out until they were presentable for Lucien.

Elise was polishing a row of daggers when suddenly she heard shouting going on in the foyer. Curious, she placed her ear up against the door.

"What do you mean, it's '_too small'_?!" Antoinetta sounded furious, "I gave you my exact size – it should fit perfectly!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Antoinetta," Elsie could hear Vicente's tired, controlled voice, "I ordered your size – it says here on the receipt. It must be the tailor's error."

"Well then _send it back_! It's not going to fit Talaendril or Ocheeva, and I sure as hell don't want to go on this mission _naked_!"

"It would fit the child." The deep, cool voice commanded the attention of the entire room. _Lucien. _Elsie felt shiver run up her spine. She had forgotten what it was like to hear him speak.

"Perhaps," Antoinetta seemed to be trying very hard to keep her voice down, "But the girl has no experience or skills. She isn't even halfway through her training! If we let her on this mission she will make a fool of us all."

"We have no choice." Lucien's words were stone cold, "Dress her and bring her to me."

Suddenly, Elsie heard footsteps coming her way. She bolted to the other side of the room and quickly picked up where she left off, polishing the daggers like she had been all along. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

She planned to look surprised when Vicente opened the door, but she didn't have to, for as soon as Elsie saw what Vicente held in his arms, her eyes went wide with fear.

"Antoinetta was selected to go on an important mission in Skingrad tonight, but her disguise for the mission - this dress, isn't the right size," Vicente began, carefully avoiding her eyes, "Lachance has ordered that you try it on and meet him in the foyer."

"Vicente," Elsie whispered, pointing at the rich, burgundy fabric in his hands, "That's the same dress from the dream."

* * *

_**Sorry that took so long...****I'm pretty lazy when it comes to updating. Much thanks to those who are still reading and haven't given up on me yet!**_


	8. Signs

**Wait! Stop! Don't go any further! **

**Before you start this chapter, there's something you need to know. I love you_._ Yes, you heard me. _I love you_. I just can't get over all the support you've given me. You, faithful reader, who made it all the way to chapter 8 without giving up on me! In all the free-writing I've done, I've never made it past chapter 7 because I never got any feedback or support, but you've totally changed that! Thanks to you, I'm still writing! I can't thank you enough for all you've done. All I can say is, I love you and I'm going to marry you. Plan your life accordingly. ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_"Has there been any indication of her abilities?" The Listener looked at him expectantly, "Some sort of sign, perhaps?" _

_"No, Master Ungolim," Lucien kept his voice carefully controlled, "Not yet."_

_"I'm afraid you're going to have to give up on this one, dear brother" Arquen chimed in, "The prophecy speaks of only one girl, and mine has already shown significant progression." _

_"Do not tell me what the prophecy says." Lucien hissed, "Progression doesn't prove anything."_

_"Lucien is right, dear sister," Ungolim began, "Your girl may have had a vision, but until her prediction takes place there is no way of determining its accuracy."_

_"Of course, Great Listener. I understand," Arquen purred, "But we are running out of time. They're already killing the girls in Leyawin. They know the duds are useless. These girls can't be trained and they just take up space. Inefficiency is the last thing the Cheydinhal Sanctuary needs right now. Surely you don't think Lachance's girl will produce the sign by the end of the month?"_

_It took all the self-control Lucien could muster to keep himself from ripping off the bloody elf's head._

_"Your skepticism is understandable, dear sister," Ungolim conceded, "Even I have become a bit uncertain. But The Night Mother herself spoke to me of Lachance's girl. She still has time to prove herself."_

_"You forget that this is not the Night Mother's child," Arquen reminded him, "This is the illegitimate child of Sithis - the girl our Mother is ashamed off. Our Great Mother could be mistaken. She could even be lying. I wouldn't even doubt it if she-_

_"Silence!" Ungolim roared, slamming his fist down on the table. Every member of the Black Hand froze, "I will not permit such disrespectful words in the home of our Unholy Matron!" He bellowed, "You call yourself her servant? You should be ashamed!"_

_Arquen closed her mouth and looked away to hide the grin of satisfaction that was creeping upon her face. She knew Ungolim would seriously consider her words later. Lucien knew it too. _

_"Lachance," Ungolim ordered, his voice firm, "You will go back to Cheydinhal and report back at the end of the month. If the child gives a sign in that time, bring her to me. If not," He held his servant's gaze for a moment, "kill her."_

_"It will be done, my master." Lucien stood up from his seat and shot a look of poison at Arquen before bowing to the man before him, "May the Night Mother watch over you, Great Listener."_

* * *

It still made Lucien sick to think about that encounter. If Arquen's servant really was the chosen one, Arquen would hold the fate of The Brotherhood in her hands. She might even gain enough power to replace Ungolim as Listener. If Arquen's girl was the one, everything Lucien had ever worked for would be lost, and forever he would be a servant to The Hand.

But this wasn't like any other mission. He couldn't just command Elsie to have a vision. As much as he would like to, he couldn't force her to give him a sign of her abilities. All he could do was wait and watch.

The door opened and Vicente led the girl out into the foyer. It had only been a few days since Lucien had seen his new servant, but what he saw in the dress looked like a completely different person.

"Come here, child."

He motioned for her to stand in front of him and she obeyed, stumbling forward nervously. He circled her slowly, scanning her up and down. The fabric clung to her body in a way that would certainly please her male victims. The deep, rich burgundy made her creamy skin glow, begging to be touched. On the back of the dress was a long cut that exposed her delicate spine and shoulder blades. The top of the dress hung on the edge of her shoulders, holding on just barely so that there would be no difficulty sliding the fabric off her skin.

Elsie tried to remain perfectly still, her breathing almost non-existent and her hands pinned to her sides. There was something about his gaze that sent the butterflies right up through her stomach. It felt as if a spotlight was burning through her skin, illuminating every inch of her, every defect. She wanted to please him. All she wanted in that moment, even if it was only for a few seconds, was to be perfect for him. She bit at her lip to and sucked in her stomach until her breath caught, but his eyes still pierced right through her. _If only she could know what he was thinking._

Lucien walked around to examine her front. The front of the dress drew attention to his favorite part of her figure; her neck. He had forgotten how soft and fragile the skin looked; how satisfying it would be to feel her body quivering in his hands. He was pleased to see that her eyes were downcast and that a nervous blush had bloomed across her face. It felt so _good_ to see submission again.

"So it fits," Antoinetta, who had been twirling her hair anxiously in the corner, decided it was time to break the spell before her, "But that doesn't make much of a difference. She still doesn't have the skills to go on this mission."

"Agreed," Lucien nodded, "Which is why I will escort her."

The grin that had been building up on Antoinetta's face suddenly vanished. Elsie felt her own stomach drop through the floor simultaneously. Even Vicente, who had been maintaining a controlled stillness in the corner of the foyer, flinched at his words.

"Perhaps it would be more efficient if _I_ escorted her," The vampire stepped forward beside Elsie, "We all know you don't have time for this, Lachance. Allow me to care of it."

Lucien eyed the vampire suspiciously. In all the years Lucien had worked here, Vicente had never offered to help him. Why was he suddenly volunteering to escort this girl on mission?

"The matter is not debatable," Lucien concluded, his eyes piercing the vampire, "Master Ugolim himself put me in charge of the girl. I am to watch over her until she produces the sign."

Elsie perked up. _The sign?_

Elsie immediately thought of the dream. She shot a glance at Vicente, only to see that he was deliberately avoiding eye contact with her. Lucien, however, caught the exchange almost instantly. By now, it was clear to him that something important had happened in his absence.

"Prepare Shadowmere for two riders," Lucien ordered the vampire, then he fixed his eyes on Elsie, "Cover yourself and pack for three days. I expect to see you outside and ready for travel in an hour from now." Elsie shifted uncomfortably under the power of his gaze. He grinned. "It seems we have much to discuss, my child."

* * *

The next hour was the shortest hour of Elsie's life. She had never before felt so terrified. _It was just a dream_, she tried to tell herself, _The dress is just a coincidence_. But as she pulled her dark brotherhood robes over the satin fabric, she couldn't stop the visions from rushing back.

When she informed Ocheeva of Lucien's orders, the poor old Argonian's heart almost skipped a beat. She quickly threw together a bag containing everything from survival books to good luck trinkets, all the while mumbling how Lucien's power was beginning to go to his head. But Elsie knew the real reason why Ocheeva was worried – everyone in the brotherhood was thinking it. Elsie had no training, no weapons experience, _nothing_. She wasn't even sure if she had the stomach to commit another murder.

Elsie was just about to climb up the exit ladder when a cold hand wrapped around her wrist. Vicente pulled her towards him, almost viciously, until they were so close that their bodies were almost touching.

"I tried to stop him, but I cannot separate servant and master." His whispers were quick and harsh, "Can I trust you alone with him?"

Elsie hesitated. His grip tightened and he pulled her closer so that she could feel his cold breath on her face.

"You will say nothing of our exchange or Ocheeva's involvement," His eyes were drilling into hers, "_Nothing_. Do you understand?"

"Vicente, please let go! What if he sees us?" She tried to free herself, but he only squeezed harder.

"Do I have your word?"

"Yes!" As soon as the word left her mouth, he released her and turned to make his way back to his room. Elsie watched him go. Her heart was still beating fast from the shock. There was so much she wanted to ask him. _Why were you with me that night? Why did you offer to take me to Cheydinhal? What's all this talk about a 'sign'? _

But there was no time, for in a few minutes, it would be _her _turn to give the answers.

* * *

"I see that much has progressed in the time that I've been gone." Lucien began his interrogation a few minutes after they had mounted Shadowmere. Night was falling, and the streets were empty, save for a few shopkeepers closing up. Elsie could feel Lucien's breath skimming the top of her head as he spoke. "Perhaps you can enlighten me."

It wasn't a question – it was an order. Elsie knew what he wanted. He wanted an explanation for the usual behavior she and Vicente had demonstrated in the foyer, but Elsie wanted to tell Lucien about the dream. After all, that _was_ the reason she glanced at Vicente in the first place, wasn't it?

"Something happened while I was sleeping last night..." Elsie began. Her voice was a little shaky. This was the first time she had spoken to her master since the night of her initiation, and it was likely that he wouldn't give her permission to speak again until the end of the trip.

So she explained the dream to him, careful to leave out some of the gruesome details. Even though she was sure sounded crazy, she was surprised to that Lucien didn't cut her off. She felt a bit uncomfortable, due to the nature of subject, but Elsie couldn't help but feel a strong sense of relief after she had gotten it all out of her system. Lucien had been listening intently to her every word, and to her surprise, he had not turned it into an interrogation.

"It sounds like a vision, but it could be nothing." Lucien lied. He knew what it was. It was the sign – it _had_ to be, but he couldn't announce it just yet. He needed evidence before he could tell the girl and The Black Hand.

"We will see if your description of the man matches one of the men we will encounter at the house, but do not concern yourself with this now. Our main focus is the mission." Lucien spoke with a steady firmness that even the guards could not match, "One of our wealthier clients wants five people eliminated. A brother in Skingrad has invited these five strangers to Summitmist Manor where they will be locked in for a party of sorts. The guests believe they have been invited there by a wealthy and mysterious host, and it is our job to continue to make them believe that until every last one of them is dead. The party begins tomorrow evening, and we're already behind schedule, so there will be no stops on this trip. Get what rest you can now. You will need your strength for the morning."

And with that, he was silent. To Elsie's relief, he had no more questions about Vicente. The only thing she could hear now was the steady beat of Shadowmere's hooves and the sounds of the nighttime forest. Occasionally, there was a faint growl, a sharp snapping of twigs, or a distant animal scream somewhere through the trees, but here, in her master's arms, Elsie felt no fear.

Here, she was away from the hustle and bustle of the sanctuary. Here, she was away from Vicente's cold shoulder and Antoinetta's piercing gaze. Lucien's arms were protecting her on both sides, and his all-seeing eyes were scanning the forest ahead for danger. She was finally alone with her master – the one man she could trust. Here, she was _safe_.

But there was no telling what the morning would bring.

* * *

Vicente stared at the half-empty vial before him. Inside it lay her blood. _That sweet, warm nectar of the gods. That deep crimson wine. That heavy, tantalizing scent…_

He tore his eyes from the beautiful liquid. She was just a girl; an _innocent_ for that matter, and probably the only innocent to ever step foot inside the Brotherhood. He wished he hadn't threatened her like that before she left, but he had to. He saw the way she looked at Lachance. She trusted that murderer. She would tell him _anything_. Vicente had to make sure she kept this a secret - for his safety and her own.

"Oh, dread mother and father, what have I done to displease you?" Vicente hissed at the air, his head in his hands, "Why, out of all the blood in Tamriel, why did it have to be _hers_? What must I do to fix this?"

But there was no answer. There never was. Vicente slammed his fist down on the table, watching Elsie's blood tremble in its vial. Was the Night Mother playing some sort of cruel trick on him? Vicente didn't deserve this. Due to the nature of his affliction, no one in the Brotherhood truly treated him like a brother, not even Ocheeva. He thought that this new recruit would've been different – that this was his chance to earn someone's trust, but of course, he had been wrong.

How did Lachance do it? How did a man with such twisted morals get one of the most abused girls in the brotherhood to trust him?

_It's because he's not a monster_, Vicente thought to himself as he grasped the bottle and brought it to his lips, _It's because she has all the reason in the world to hate me. _

He could feel his body tremble with pleasure as the blood ran past his lips. With one barbaric gulp, he downed the remainder of the bottle and placed it back on the table. He stared through the empty glass with a deep longing.

He hoped she would be back soon.


End file.
